FMK
by xxAmbreignsxx
Summary: Ambrolleigns. Seth gets in trouble after implying (not really) Roman's marriage material and to fuck around he would choose Dean who'll give him a wild ride to remember. In other words, Dean's left feeling like he's only good enough for Seth to get his rocks off, and Seth has concluded he absolutely hates the internet. Based on Fuck, Marry, Kill Seth played with Roman/Dean in Q&A.


**FMK**

_Roman Reigns/Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins_

_A/N - Seth did a Q&A before Mania where he was asked to play Fuck, Marry, Kill with Roman, Dean and Kurt. He chose Kurt to kill, Roman to marry and Dean to fuck cuz he's wild. Here's the result, lol. I tended to write something light and fluffy but it turned angsty._

_Playful banter. Happy Endings. Established threeway relationship. Angst. Hurt/Comfort. Insecurities. Mention of Dom/Sub relationship. Mention of kinky Sex. Assurances. Declarations of Love. Teasing. Slight Humor._

* * *

Seth entered the house and came inside the living room to find Roman sitting on the couch. He was rubbing at his forehead and looking exhausted. Not really physically, but he looked like he was in one of those 'can this day just end' kind of moods.

"Hey Babe." Seth smiled at Roman, frowning slightly when Roman looked up at him but didn't give any verbal response. Only nodded in acknowledgement. Seth looked around the house as he took off his coat and sat down in a chair to take off his boots, sensing something was off.

"Where's our Boy?" He asked casually, not expecting Roman to be pinning him with this look as he looked up at Roman when Roman didn't answer. Something was definitely off. "Rome?"

Roman huffed and rubbed his face with his hands, then he looked at Seth. "This is partially my fault. I was just scrolling through twitter, and found the Q&A thing you were doing and…ugh, I thought you responding to that little game question was hilarious. I just showed it to Dean trying to give him a good laugh too, you know? But turns out it wasn't hilarious to him at all. Instead, we got a very upset boy on our hands."

Seth eyes narrowed slightly as he rubbed at his beard, not really understanding what exactly was going on. "I don't understand."

Roman rolled his eyes and shot Seth a glare, huffing when Seth still looked lost. "The fuck, marry, kill thing? And your answer to it…Dean thinks he's good enough for you to fuck, but not marry. You know how his mind can work. And I know. I already tried to make him see how silly he was being. He kicked me out of the bedroom."

Seth was trying to wrap his mind around what he just heard, and when it fully sunk in he simply groaned out. He hadn't thought much about how he answered that question. It seemed like a fun one, and Seth's reply was what he could think on the top of his head. But now that he revisited his exact words, he could see how Dean could conclude that out of his answer.

Roman and Seth had hooked up way before Dean became a part of their relationship. As much as Roman and Seth loved each other, there was something missing from their relationship. They were too alike, two big personalities. Seth was used to being in control, calling the shots. Roman was dominant by nature, even if he had a really soft side when it came to the ones he loved. Seth learned that sometimes letting someone else take over had its perks, and Roman was a very capable man. Both in bed and as a boyfriend. He didn't mind letting Roman take the lead, but at the same time he missed having a body he could manhandle. A body he could play with and dominate. He missed taking care of a lover in bed, and Roman tried to accommodate and switch positions with Seth, but he wasn't a submissive just like Seth so it didn't scratch the itch for either one of them.

That's when Dean came and gave them a sense of completion they both secretly longed for. After a bad hook up where Dean ended up in the wrong hands, Roman and Seth had to step in and take care of their boy. Make sure his wounds were healed and he wasn't scared for life. Having to watch over Dean when he was in that state of vulnerability made them ache for their friend in a way they never thought was possible. Dean was beautiful, they noticed that alright. But Dean was always straying away doing his own thing. Now they were seeing Dean in a completely new light. A feisty sub who needed a strong hand to keep him in place. A wild beautiful disaster who always attracted trouble.

Their relationship had started as purely sexual. Seth and Roman found out Dean was a natural submissive. He loved offering his body for the pleasure of his lovers. He loved getting used and fucked so thoroughly until he couldn't take it anymore. He was also kinky as fuck, which was a pleasant surprise for both Roman and Seth, but specially Seth.

Seth and Roman also found out that Dean had been mistreated and exploited because of his tendencies a little too many times, so it took them a while to make Dean feel like he was more than just a willing body for them to fuck. Dean wasn't used to tenderness, or someone wanting him after they fucked and used him for their pleasure. He knew he was hot, he knew it attracted a lot of people into wanting him because he was a minx, but he didn't ever expect to be loved or wanted beyond that. It took a while, but Roman and Seth were able to make Dean feel secure as to where he stood in this relationship. Roman and Seth were never shy to use their words, and they dotted on Dean who loved being the center of their attention. It was something new, something he never experienced, and even though he had his doubts and it all scared him a bit, he felt like he was right where he belonged.

Seth now sat there and realized how Dean probably never had been able to fully get over the fact that he was initially brought in to fill that missing place from Roman and Seth's sexual life. Where they both needed a submissive partner to offer that much needed balance between their equally dominating personalities. Seth was about to ask Roman if it was safe to go and try talking with Dean when suddenly they both were jolted out of their thoughts by the door slamming shut. Then Dean was marching down the stairs, both Seth and Roman's eyes falling onto their third.

Upon seeing Seth sitting there with Roman, a scowl appeared on Dean's face and he turned to look at Roman. "Why is here? I told you to not let him in."

Seth almost snorted at Dean's childishness, but he really didn't want to make the situation any worse. He watched as Roman looked at Dean, his eyes desperate, almost pleading Dean to let it go. "He kinda lives here, Babe." Roman offered weakly, averting his eyes when Dean's scowl turned into a snarl. Then Dean was rolling his eyes, huffing like a petulant child and storming off towards the kitchen.

Seth and Roman both watched him go, then Seth stood up and followed Dean into the kitchen. Roman let out a frustrated sigh before getting up himself and going after Seth, not wanting Seth to make matters worse. He knew Seth didn't have patience like Roman's to deal with Dean when his insecurities were rearing their ugly end.

* * *

When Roman entered the kitchen, he found Seth trying to get Dean's attention who was aggressively throwing dirty dishes into the sink. He watched Seth about to lose his cool as Dean shook off his hand aggressively when he tried to touch his back.

"Dean come on, this is fucking stupid."

When Dean didn't offer a response, Seth huffed loudly and threw his hands in the air. "I don't understand what got you so bent out of shape! What offended you so much? First, it was a simply stupid harmless game on the internet and I didn't even think much before answering. You weren't even suppose to see that. Second, its not like you wouldn't want to marry Roman if you had to choose between me and him. Its Roman!"

Roman snorted at Seth's desperate lame attempt to get the heat off of him, then quickly mouthed 'sorry' to Seth when Seth turned back to glare at him. Dean threw down the towel at the counter then turned around to glare at Seth. Both Roman and Seth felt their hearts dropping down into their stomachs when they sensed Dean's body shaking slightly, his eyes showing a little puffiness which told them their boy really wasn't okay and it wasn't a matter they should try to brush off with a joke and so. Then Dean started to say something and his lip trembled slightly, his voice breaking a little when he eventually managed to get his words out, "Its Roman. Yeah. I am just Dean. Dean who's so crazy and wild and only good enough when you need to drill someone through the mattress and hell I'm sure if Roman was fond of that, I wouldn't ever be here anyways."

Seth's heart broke when he heard the hurt that laced Dean's words, wondering if really Dean was that insecure of his place in this relationship even after all these years. Didn't they take care of him even when it wasn't about getting their rocks off? Didn't they tell him they loved him enough? Didn't they make him feel like he was their whole world? Dean could be his own worst enemy, and this was just another reminder of that.

Seth was still trying to recover from the blow of Dean's words when his eyes found Roman passing by him and trying to wrap Dean up in his arms, but Dean held his hand up and stopped the big man. A couple of tears dropped out of his eyes which he wiped away angrily. "Don't Ro. Just don't."

Seth's heart clenched in his chest when he saw the look of pure agony on Roman's face, knowing well how much his lover valued Dean's happiness. As much as Roman loved Seth, the way he acted towards Dean was just something on a complete different level. Roman was so overly protective, to the point where he would downright spoil Dean and do anything to make sure his boy was safe and okay. Roman was closer to Dean than Seth, and there were times where Seth almost found himself jealous of the way Roman dotted on Dean even when he was being an utter brat.

Seth decided in that moment that he absolutely hated seeing this look on Roman's face, and he never wanted to hear Dean sound so defeated. Even though he felt like this was all the result of Dean blowing something out of proportion, Seth felt compelled to fix this mess. Roman and Dean were his whole world, and even at times they gave him hell he would still do anything to make sure his family was okay.

Seth took a deep breath and then stepped towards where his boyfriends stood. Dean like expected tried to storm away again, but this time Seth grabbed him and didn't let him walk away. He watched as Dean glared at the wall behind his face, refusing to even look at his face. Seth reached up to grab Dean's arms and brought him a bit closer towards his body. "I cannot believe after all these years you still don't know what you mean to me. To both of us. What your place is here. Yeah, its true without you we would probably drive each other nuts trying to one up each other in bed..But do you really thing that's all whats this is about? That's all what you are to me? I know I'm not like Rome. I don't hold your hand and act like your sugar daddy half the time," Seth smiled a little when Roman protested with a small offended 'hey!', but then proceeded to say what he was saying, "But, it doesn't mean I don't love you. I don't love you for more than what you let me do to you when you let me have you. I don't say it because I'm not on Roman's cheesy level but I would actually kill for you. I wouldn't let anyone ever hurt you, and you have seen that. If I only saw you as a convenient fuck, I wouldn't kiss you and hold you like you own a piece of my heart. For fake sake Dean, I fucking love you. I do and you have to know that."

Seth had pressed his forehead against Dean's, his voice emotional and eyes slightly damp, and he almost resisted the urge to laugh at the fact that they were forced to have this heart to heart all because he wrote down a stupid answer to a lame game on the internet. Then a weight lifted off of his chest when Dean pulled back and looked at him for few seconds, his voice small and still slightly vulnerable as he commented, "You made me sound like a whore. A kinky one, which is good, but still." Dean's voice no longer held that hurt, or sadness, and it put Seth at ease because he could sense his boy believed him. The tension in the air evaporated, and Seth stole a glance at Roman who was smiling at them both with those warm heart eyes. Then he was stepping behind Dean and wrapping his arms around his waist, placing a soft kiss right behind his earlobe as he smirked at Seth. "I think you owe our Baby Boy an apology, Seth."

Seth rolled his eyes but smiled nevertheless, lacing his hands with Dean's as he said, "Alright alright. Even though you overreacted and it was a totally harmless thing to write on my part, I'm sorry for making you feel less than you are to me. And I promise, I'll start ring shopping for you from today. Now I'm gonna make you marry me, you just watch."

Roman who was still hugging Dean from behind pouted playfully at Seth, holding a hand to his chest. "Hey, I thought I was the husband here. Now you have hurt my feelings man."

Seth grinned wickedly at Roman then his eyes landed on Dean, who was also grinning softly from where he was leaning back into Roman's embrace. "Don't worry Rome. You are still the husband. I'm just securing a wife here for us."

Seth cackled as Dean's eyes went wide and then he was slapping at his chest, pouting and turning into Roman's arms to hide his face against the big man's chest. "Fuck you. He's not allowed in the bed tonight, Ro. And you get to have me all to yourself. I'll even let you use the whip on me." Dean turned his head back to wink at Seth, who gasped and let our a dramatic whine. "Why God why? I can't win anyway."

Roman and Dean both laughed as Roman picked Dean up in his arms and started walking towards the stairs, Seth following hopelessly behind them and yelling, "You guys, I didn't stroke both of your egos for nothing alright!"

"Do better next time. I gotta go and make up for this mess of a day our Baby Boy had." Roman winked and yelled back at Seth, taking a giggling Dean upstairs and having a field day listening to the whines coming from downstairs.

"At least let me watch you assholes!"


End file.
